


It’s simple really

by softshumjr



Series: Tumblr Writing [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, alec is so smitten with magnus, magnus is hella smart and also very amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshumjr/pseuds/softshumjr
Summary: Alec is struggling with his project for uni and asks Magnus for help. Alec is also incredibly smitten with his roommate.prompt: “It’s simple really. Here let me show you.”





	It’s simple really

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you're gonna enjoy :) i certainly had lots of fun writing alec being so totally smitten (which is canon in every universe imho)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@harryshmjr](http://harryshmjr.tumblr.com)

“How do you even change the lighting in this stupid photo?” Alec huffed frustrated.

After spending three hours of editing his photos, Alec was about to lose his mind. So far everything was working relatively easy but somehow this time his Photoshop really didn’t want to cooperate with him and Alec really didn’t know what else he could do.

He loved taking photos, this was the part that was always incredibly important to him. Capturing those special moments that were gone a second later.  
A smile of a stranger in the street, a bee sitting on a flower, the wind moving the leaves on a tree in a very specific way.  
So yes, photography was Alec’s love. Editing his pictures so he could finish up his projects on time? Not so much. He knew it was part of the job but it didn’t make him like it any more.

His roommate Magnus was sitting on his bed with the laptop on his lap. He looked very focused on his work until the moment when Alec started complaining.

Magnus was a year older than him and was studying to become a graphic designer. Alec was always impressed with his work. He was also impressed with Magnus in general but that was beside the point right now. He had to focus.

Magnus took his eyes away from the laptop and looked at him. Alec felt a sting of guilt because he knew Magnus was busy with his own projects but he was really desperate and needed help. He didn’t know what else he could do. It was already almost 9 pm and he still had twenty more photos to edit. This was a disaster.

Alec threw the laptop on his bed and lied down. He covered his face with his hands and sighed loudly. He knew he was being overdramatic but his frustration was getting bigger with every minute.

“Alexander, what is it?” Magnus asked in an amused voice, he clearly was about to laugh at Alec’s behaviour but somehow managed to stay serious. “Maybe I could help.”

Alec sat up but didn’t look at Magnus.

Magnus was distracting him enough with his casual clothes. Alec wasn’t used to see his roommate in such clothes. Magnus was a fashion icon and he always dressed to impress. However, when he was focusing on his work, he would wear more comfortable clothes. He still looked amazing, though. And seeing Magnus like this felt somehow incredibly special. He knew Magnus didn’t allow many people to see him like this.

Magnus put his own laptop on the bed and crossed the room and sat right next to Alec, he was waiting for an explanation.

“Well, I mean- I’m trying to edit my photos,” Alec started. “And it was going great. But I need to change the lighting in this place,” he pointed at his picture, “but this stupid program doesn’t even work. It ruins my photo!” Alec yelled and hid his face in his hands again.

Magnus chuckled and leaned against Alec’s shoulder to take a better look at his laptop that was still lying on the bed.

Alec forgot how to breathe. He wasn’t prepared to feel Magnus’ mascular body on his own. Well, not really… but close enough. It was still too much.

Alec had the biggest crush on Magnus ever since they became roommates almost a year ago, but he never said anything to Magnus because he didn’t want to make it awkward between them when Magnus would obviously tell him that he didn’t share the same feelings.

Magnus leaned a bit and took Alec’s laptop to look at it properly, he was silent for a minute.

“It’s simple really. Here let me show you,” he finally said. “First you need to…” he started explaining what Alec was supposed to do in order to change the lighting in his photo but Alec couldn’t focus at all and stopped listening soon after.

He was observing Magnus’ beautiful face from up close. A hint of a goatee because Magnus didn’t care much about shaving when he was busy with studying, light makeup because Magnus rarely walked without any during the day, soft hair without any product in it that was falling slightly on his forehead and was covering his brown eyes just a little bit. Alec had to fight the urge to brush it off.

“…Alexander?” Magnus stopped talking and looked right at Alec. “Did you listen to anything I’ve just said?”

“I’m sorry,” Alec blushed. “I got distracted.”

Magnus didn’t seem to be annoyed but Alec still felt ashamed for being caught. He didn’t want Magnus to think that he was some kind of creep.

“It’s quite okay, darling,” Magnus chuckled. “I basically changed the lighting where you needed so you can move on to your next photo.”

Alec finally looked at his laptop and yes, it looked exactly how he wanted.

“Magnus, thank you so much. You’ve just saved my life. What can I do to repay you?” Alec asked.

“Well, how about a coffee so we can stare at each other some more,” Magnus winked and Alec wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“I didn’t mean to stare, I swear. It’s just-”

Magnus put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, really. To be fair, I couldn’t do much work either with you being so distracting.”

Alec blinked. “What?” he asked surprised.

Magnus sat a bit closer to him and Alec stopped breathing yet again. His hand was barely touching Alec’s and Alec felt like his skin was on fire.

“You know, with you being so focused in front of your laptop?”

Alec still didn’t know how to respond.

“Alexander, I like you,” Magnus said matter-of-factly. “I just wasn’t sure if you felt the same way.”

“What?” _Great job, Alec. So articulate._ But he was too shocked. “You’re perfect,” he breathed out. “I mean- I like you too,” he was blushing even more now.

“That’s good to know,” Magnus laughed softly and Alec could’ve sworn that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He put his hand on Alec’s properly this time. “Coffee then?”

“Yeah,” Alec managed to reply with the biggest smile.

Never in a million years would Alec think it was possible. He was going on a date with Magnus Bane.


End file.
